


Endings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [97]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn't want to be married any longer. Regina gives him a way out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

She had been reading the book when he walked in, trying to find some clue as to who the author could be. But as she turned the pages of the familiar story for the umpteenth time, she realised that she was yet to find out any new information that she didn’t have already.

“Why am I getting the sense of déjà vu?” she asked without as much as looking up from the pages.

“Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life,” she heard as Robin took steps closer to her. She looked up, unable to hide the pain on her face any longer. Because it _hurt_ ; it hurt to see him here, instead of helping his wife, he was insistent on driving her mad. “Steal from the rich, and give to the poor. Be truthful, righteous, and good. I have tried to live by that code every day of my life.”

She met his gaze, confused by his words, “Then why are you here?” she couldn’t help but ask. Did he feel the need to repeatedly justify staying with his wife? She understood; of course she did. But to hear it still broke her heart.

“Cause today is not one of those days,” Robin stated as he rushed over to her and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and drew him in close.

She probably should have resisted. She should have pulled away and insisted he went back to his wife immediately. She should have put a stop to it and told him that he could never love his wife again if he kept his actions up. But she couldn’t. Call her selfish, but she needed this; she needed him, and she was tired of pretending otherwise.

The kiss went on for quite some time, and when it finally ended, she studied his face intently, trying to figure out what he was feeling. There was no guilt on his face, nor was there remorse for his actions. Instead, he looked torn between wanting to kiss her again, and wanting to talk to her about what had happened. He must have decided to kiss her again, because as he leaned in, Regina pulled away and pressed her fingers to his lips.

“We need to talk,” she said softly. “Robin, I love you, and I always will, but the only way for us to save Marian is for you to love her. And if you keep pursuing me, then I don’t think there’s a way to save her.  I don’t want to be the reason why you lose her twice; why Roland loses his mother twice.”

“You said once that True Love comes in many forms,” Robin pointed out, “Roland loves his mother, just as Miss. Swan loved her son. Would that sort of love be enough to save her?”

She looked thoughtful at his words. She wasn’t quite sure why she hadn’t thought of that before, come to think of it. “It should work,” she said after a while. “He still loves his mother, and that sort of love should be enough. But there’s no guarantee that it will.”

He sighed, “I can’t love her, Regina. I can’t make myself love someone else. I’ve tried so hard to stick by my wedding vows to her, but it’s not fair to her, and it’s not fair to me. Please understand that.”

“I do, Robin, I really do,” she said softly as she cupped his face. “Robin, we should talk about something. You see, in this land there is a way to honourably end marriages. I didn’t want to tell you about it, because I didn’t think it was something you would be interested in. And I’m not telling you this to pressure you; I’m telling you this to inform you that there is a way you can still be an honourable man even though you’re ending your marriage. But I cannot make the decision for you; it’s one you must make for yourself.”

His eyes widened as he took in her words, “You can do that?” he asked in shock.

She nodded, “Yes.”

He swallowed, “I need some time to think about this,” he said softly. “I need some time to come to a decision.”

“Of course,” she said, standing up. He pressed his lips to hers briefly before turning to leave.

And once again she was alone; just like that. She took a few moments to make sense of what had just happened. She turned to the book she had been reading, and closed the pages. Maybe she didn’t need the author to write her a happy ending; maybe she could do it for herself.


End file.
